Electrical connectors are often employed to detachably mount a central processing unit (“CPU”) to a printed circuit board. The connector may, for example, contain an injection molded housing that is formed from a thermoplastic resin. Recent demands on the electronic industry have dictated an increase in the scale of a CPU circuit, which in turn dictates an increase in the number of contact pins used for connection. To help accomplish the desired performance, the pitch of these pins has generally decreased to accommodate the larger number of contact pins required within a given space. Electrical connectors must therefore also include insertion passageways corresponding to each of these fine pitch contact pins. As the pitch of the contact pins decreases, the pitch of the pin insertion passageways and the width of the opposing walls that partition those passageways must also decrease. Unfortunately, it is often difficult to adequately fill a mold of such a thin width with a thermoplastic resin. Further, mechanical strength may also become problematic. Attempts to solve this problem have included the addition of milled glass powder to the thermoplastic resin; however, this considerably raises the price of the connector and is thus undesirable.
As such, a need exists for a thermoplastic composition that can be used in fine pitch electrical connectors, and yet still achieve good mechanical properties.